The Adventures of Nancy Bobofit
by Flaminghammer1
Summary: What happened to Nancy Bobofit you might ask. Well she's going to none other than Goode High school
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or plotlines Rick Riordan does. I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nancy

I was going out for my evening jog I had put my head phones in and was listening to music; I made the mistake of closing my eyes while running. That's when I heard a shout of

"WATHJDJB OUDJBT" It was a muffled yell.

I had my headphones in probably some loser from my school. That's when a body sent me tumbling to the street. I opened my eyes to see a boy who looked about my age with dark hair, and sea green eyes with a concerned look on his face. He was on top of me and making sure my body was pressed to the pavement, well he was a hot boy I wasn't going to protest. Don't think about me like that what would you do in that situation? I stretched my head to see why he was pressing me too the pavement and almost screamed a truck was literarily driving on top of us. We were underneath and I was watching it pass over us in horror. When the truck was gone the boy got up and brushed off his jeans then held out his hand to help me up. I blushed and took his hand is touch sent tingles down my spine.

We walked to the sidewalk no longer on the street; he turned to me and said something that I couldn't hear. That was because I still had my head phones on with an appropriate song for meeting possibly the hottest guy on the planet. It was "Gotta be you" by one direction. I blushed and pulled out my ear phones and said the stupidest word ever I couldn't come up with something staring into those eyes . . . those eyes . . . they seemed oddly familiar like from a dream.

"what?" the boy looked at me not amused almost like he was disgusted with me. What did I do wrong? So to turn up the flirty charm I put a hand on his arm and ran it up and down.

"I said you should look where you're going" He almost spat with that he put my hand back at my side and walked away. But before he could disappear from sight I jogged after him.

"why are you so mad at me? At least tell me my saviors name" I begged maybe he was a guy with an ego. I looked him up and down and could see his shirt stained with grease from the bottom of the truck I wondered If he had abs. Whoa focus Nancy. He snorted

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me would you. You look the same Nancy the liquid Cheetos are still looking great!" he said sarcastically. How'd he know my name and my freckles weren't that bad, I narrowed my eyes at him suspicious now.

"how do you know my name' I asked, he shook his head smiling.

"Well Nancy I just want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life because I know I will enjoy it" he stated . I just raised my eyebrows in response. He stuck a hand out and said dryly

"Hello Nancy Bobofit it's not nice to see you again my names Percy Jackson, that name ring any bells"

My jaw dropped so far down I'm surprised it didn't fall off this hunk of a guy was the scrawny little twelve year old that I despised, he was the stupid guy that ruined my favorite shirt THE NERVE, How dare he save my life HOW DARE HE. That means that I have to repay him WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO me in debt of my least favorite person earth, but . . . maybe if I could convince people that he was my boyfriend I would finally stop being bullied at school. I mean it's terrible what they do to me, I'm so glad I was never a bully I couldn't live with myself. I mean sure I was mean to a couple kids and sure I tormented some kids till they transferred school but I prefer to call myself the person who solves everyone's problems. I mean if I hadn't been so mean to Percy then him and his super weird friend would of never been kicked out of school. I was doing a public service by getting rid of him and his friend I mean who wants to get up and see a face like Percy's every day.

Okay so I wouldn't mind staring at his perfectly chiseled face now, and how he would look with no shirt on . . . STOP. Nancy you are not falling for you mortal enemy. Never in a million years. But would it be so bad to imagine myself on those lips . . . face it Nancy you've got – no I don't want to say it. But I've got to the first step to recovery is admitting that I've got a problem.

I Nancy Bobofit am falling for my mortal enemy Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Percy Jackson characters or plotlines Rick Riordan does. I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Nancy

I just stood there staring at him in shock he had an amused expression on his face like he was enjoying watching me. I must have been staring at him with my mouth open for a long time because after a while he looked like he was trying to hold back a snicker. ERRRR I hate him , but I really want to just hold him and well kiss him.

"well, this has been fun but I think I'm going to take off" and with that he strolled down the street and I listened to him laughing until it faded away. I feet unfroze and I could suddenly think again. Oh god this stupid, idiot, reckless, handsome, perfect BOY Percy Jackson would be the death of me. I would be fine why couldn't it be any other boy any other but no, it had to be the one that I hat with all of my guts but love with most of my heart. NO Nancy I forbid myself to fall for Percy Jackson. But a little voice in my head said

"but how can you forbid yourself from falling if you've already fell?"

I hated that little voice in my head I wanted to strangle that little voice inside my head. I slowly walked back home just replaying the conversation I had just had and all of the things I wished I would of said instead of staring at him like he was some alien from outer space. I wished I would of done something to make him even consider me as a date worthier person.

But someone with those looks has got to have a girlfriend, Well Nancy it looks like its home wrecker time. As soon as I got home I rushed up to my room and logged on to Facebook. I searched in every possible thing that Percy would go by. But I couldn't find him. I sighed and shut my computer off tomorrow was going to be a new day at a new school. Goode high school to be exact it was supposed to help people like me. Whatever that means.

The Next Day

I quickly showered and put on my favorite red skinny jeans and gray graphic tee. I decided to put on makeup I mean you never know if you're going to meet a cute guy or not I put my red hair up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror I was fairly tall about 5.4 but what ruined my otherwise perfect image was my stupid freckles they look like someone spray painted my face. Well my motto was

"get them before they get you"

So I trudged up to school and went up to the main office. A very old lady was dressed in pink she looked like a frog. She was short and had a smile so wide when she saw me I think I may have puked. Everything that she was wearing looked like it was knitted well except for the cat pin on her sweater. Her name pin read Ms. Ulgina weird name for a weird lady.

"well dearie it looks like you'll be in class 102 M. Blofis homeroom" she licked her lips at the sound of the teachers name. I was officially disgusted, so I left but I couldn't get the image of her dark hungry eyes out of my head. They looked almost . . . evil?

I slowly made my way to my classroom making sure that I would make a very good entrance. I found room 102 and put my head up high in the air adjusted my shirt and walked in. As soon as I got in the whole classroom got quiet, I took a quick glance at all the students and didn't see any boys worthy of my attention, but a lot that needed my

"special treatment session"

I gave my note to Mr. Blofis what kind of name is that I mean seriously. She quickly read it and nodded. Then looked around the classroom for someone.

"would someone please give our new student a tour?" he asked nobody raised their hand but I could see one boy trying to hide in the back.

"Percy! Why don't you show our new student Nancy what Goode is all about"

No . . . it couldn't be . . . I heard a groan come from the back and the boy that was trying to hide stood up and got his backpack. He sent me a glare and walked up to the front of the room and out the door. I was still standing there in shock, until Percy popped his face though the door.

"well, come on now don't just stand there gaping like a fish Bobofit" I don't know who looked more shocked Paul or the class, they were probably wondering how Percy new my last name or why he called me Bobofit. I smiled a fake smile to Mr. Blofis and walked swiftly out the door. This was going to be a long school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does and WARNING PROFANITIES (CURSE WORDS) USED IN THIS CHAPTER RATED M!**

Nancy

He took me all round the school until lunch, that was when he guided me to the cafeteria then walked away while I wasn't looking. I decided to look for my new little minions. At one table was the geeks I could tell because they all had text books at their sides. Then there was the jocks, cheerleaders , nobody's table and then there was a table that was empty all except for one Percy Jackson. He didn't look like he minded though he looked completely clueless, how he didn't see a bunch of girls standing about 3 feet away from him trying to get his attention baffles me. I made my decision on where to sit.

1I walked over to his table ad plopped down beside him, I got some really strange looks mostly from a group of girls at the nobody's table but I also got a glare from a guy . . . I shook it off and stated eating my lunch when Percy slid down the table so he was farther away from me. I scowled it was 4 years ago just get over it already! So I slid closer to him, just as I got close he slid away. What I did next I regret because that's what made me look like an idiot. I slid closer to him.

"Stop" His voice was quiet but icy

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, I could hear him taking a deep intake of breath like he was trying not to get angry.

"just don't talk to me Bobofit" with that he got up and was about to walk out when I yelled

"Oh get over it, it was 4 years ago you were better without that crippled anyway" That was my mistake. He came to a halt and the lunch room grew quiet the air had suddenly turned cold. He turned back to me and when I looked in his eyes they looked like a hurricane was brewing I had the immediate thought; he's dangerous get away. But I held my ground, I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"How Dare You" he said and his voice scared me it sounded so cold so mean I flinched.

"I can tolerate you following me around like a lost puppy, I could tolerate you being a complete **(WARNING PROFANITIES USED) **bitch towards my friends and life in general, But I SWEAR if you ever and I mean ever insult my friend again I will make sure that you're time at this school is miserable just like you did for me in middle school."

With talk little speech leaving me shocked and a little bit turned on . . . don't judge. He stormed out of the cafeteria slamming the door behind him, the whole cafeteria was silent nobody said anything. When everyone did return to their conversations the girls and guy that had glared at me got up and walked over, they looked ecstatic.

"so you know Percy Jackson?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters Rick Riordan does. Sorry for the late update but I am making Friday's update day. **

Nancy

I glared at the girl who had come up to me she shrank away and walked back to her table. I was about to finish eating my lunch when another girl came up to me. She looked like a slut! She was wearing black high heels and a short jean shorts with a blue V-neck. All of the guys obviously liked her and the girls had wistful expressions while staring at her perfectly tanned skin. She was smiling but had a mean glint in her eye like she was analyzing how she could recruit me into her cult or embarrass me in front of the whole school. I immediately disliked her but hey what can you do, there's only one way to the top and if it means hanging out with this tool then so be it. Her name was Heather; she had perfectly curled brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. She looked Caucasian.

" Hi! I'm Heather and you will have so much FUN at Goode!" she said it like she was excited to see me but her eyes scanned me as if she was thinking : this loser better be worth my time.

She slid into the seat next to me and started chattering away,

"so you know Percy Jackson" it was more of a statement that a question. I stared at her warily

"yeah we used to go to school together" I stated she smiled as if I had given her a piece of information that got me up on her important people list.

"so how close are you?" she asked again staring at me more intently.

"well not that close" I said, I saw a flash of disappointment in her face but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"But you are on speaking terms per say" she stated again eying me I knew that if I gave her a certain answer I would immediately be welcomed into her little group, but did I want that. I looked over at the table that she was sitting at; It was filled with hunky guys and pretty cheerleaders.

"No" I stated. She looked at me in disgust but smiled cruelly.

"well then I guess you'll get the regular newbie introduction then" and with that two girls came up and stood next to her, they looked like sluts also wearing cheerleading uniforms that were 2 sizes too small. They were holding giant plastic cups like the ones that you get at seven eleven.

"Welcome to Goode High, you'll love it here" and with that they smirked and threw the slushies' in my face. I stood there in the middle of the cafeteria soaked to my feet in red die number 12. With ice in some very uncomfortable places, looking like an idiot. They smirked and walked back to their table, I picked up my tray my eyes stinging, threw out my trash and quickly walked to the bathroom refusing to let them see me cry. I was loving Goode already.

Five minutes later

I was in the bathroom picking out clumps of ice from my hair and putting my head under the sink trying to wash the die out of it when a girl came in. She was looking at me in pity she had fiery red hair like me, and green eyes. **(I am trying to make this girl look like Rachel but I can't remember if she has green eyes if she doesn't tell me and I will fix this error) **it was the girl that had first came to me in the cafeteria. She grabbed some paper towels and said

"get your head out from under there it doesn't help" she handed me the paper towels.

"thanks?" I said taking them. She grinned but rolled her eyes where I just stood there holding the paper towels in my hand like an idiot.

" I gave them to you to dry you hair" she stated trying not to laugh as realization crossed through my head. It must have shown on my face. But I smiled she wasn't so bad.

"Thanks, I'm Nancy by the way" I told her, she smiled back.

"Bettina" we grinned at each other I had the feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Me and Bettina had been talking in the bathroom for like an hour completely oblivious to the fact that we had classes, but we finally did remember when a scowling Percy came into the bathroom. Bettina had a look of shock and blush on her face as he came in, frankly I was a little jealous but he made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with me so he could come crawling to me when he realized his big mistake.

"w-wwhat are you doing in the g-girls bathroom" Bettina stuttered. He sighed

"Mr. Checkofski said that I had to look for you since he caught me sleeping in class" he said a little miffed.

"w-wwell we'll-l be back in a f-few" she stuttered again, come on girl get a grip. He nodded glared at me then left. She let out a breath,

"why we're you stuttering while talking to him" I asked arms crossed. She blushed and mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"what was that?" She looked away blushing again.

"well once you see him with his shirt off you can't talk to him normally again" as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth I felt like slapping her how come she got to see him with his shirt off.

"and how did you see him with his shirt off" I said still miffed that she got to see him without a shirt and I didn't.

"well" she blushed again. "He's on the swim team and well at every completion a few of us go over to cheer him on" she blushed again. The bell sounded signaling that we had missed math and had two more periods till the day was over. We grabbed our bags and rushed out, but I couldn't help but think how awesome it would be to see him at his swimming competitions.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does. I do not own Neon Tree, One Direction, or Glee. It makes sense later on. Sorry, sorry sorry but I started this on Wednesday and my head started throbbing in pain from my recent injury , so I stopped writing and well yesterday was thanksgiving but please, please forgive me for not updating sooner. **

Nancy

Me and Bettina were at the 86th annual thanksgiving day parade, we were waiting for neon tree to start playing when I saw a familiar head of black hair. I pulled Bettina's arm and pushed through the crowd till I was directly behind him. He was wearing a black wool rivet jacket with jeans and he had his arm around . . . a girl?. The girl had curly blonde hair she looked pretty athletic . . . well from behind. She was wearing a gray coat that looked like the feminine version of his with skinny jeans. On some level I think I understood that she was his girlfriend but I just did not want to believe it.

I tapped Percy's back and put an award winning smile on my face. When he turned and saw me his eyebrows furrowed in confusion then he scowled. I just smiled brightly and put a hand on his arm, time to turn my flirt on!

"Percy, I was wondering what the science homework was?" I purred he looked at my hand in . . . disgust? The girl he had his arm around turned around to face us, I hated to admit it but she was pretty. Her eyes were amazing they were stormy gray but on the edges it faded into a light blue, like it could change at any moment. As soon as she saw my hand on his arm she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"who's this" she asked. He gritted his teeth,

"Nancy and Bettina . . . they go to my school" he said flatly. I quickly took my hand of Percy's arm, the blonde girl scared me.

"This is Annabeth My girlfriend" he put emphasis on my and girlfriend. Then I heard a shout coming from the crowd it sounded like a goat bleat.

"ANNABETH, PERCY! PERCY ANNABETH. WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice shouted again.

"We're over here Grover" Percy yelled back. My eyes widened the Grover the one that I was horrible too in middle school? It couldn't be, well he did say he still hung out with the crippled little boy. Then Grover pushed through the crowd with three coffee's from Starbucks. I cant believe I'm saying this but Grover actually became crush worthy, I mean not my type but I bet Bettina would love to date him. I wanted to inspect him more but something in my brain told me it's fine he looks normal don't look closely. So I listened.

Grover handed Percy and Annabeth there coffee and then turned to up apologizing that he didn't have enough but stopped mid-sentence.

"NANCY BOBOFIT, PERCY OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU MEET IN ONE OF THE MOST CROWED CITIES IN THE WORLD IT'S NANCY BOBOFIT!" He yelled. I don't remember him being so confident before . . . People really change, I used to be able to make him shiver but sending him an evil grin. Now he didn't even flinch. I sent Grover an evil glare

"oh go play with your crutches cripple" I sneered. That's when the air got cold I say Annabeth glaring at me and her hand inching toward something on her belt. Grover looked outraged, sad and maybe a little scared. But That was nothing compared to Percy his eyes weren't friendly they looked like that dday in the lunch room like he could take me down with one finger without even breaking a sweat. His icy stare made me want to crawl up in a hole and die. He opened his mouth to speak when the crowd roared saving me.

There were shouts of

"NEON TREE"

"glee did it better"

"YEAH"

"I LOVE THS SONG"

"SUPER CATCHY"

"WHY ISN'T ONE DIRECTION IN THIS PARADE?"

That's when the blonde girl did something that surprised me, while Percy was distracted over the yells she pulled him in for a long kiss. Grover cleared his throat loudly. When she came back up for air she mouthed GO. To me while Percy was in a daze, he had a dreamy look on his face and was smiling like an idiot.

Me and Bettina pushed through the crowd quickly fleeing the scene. When we finally got to a spot a good 100 meter distance from one Percy Jackson Bettina rounded on me.

"WHY WERE YOU SO MEAN TO THAT POOR GROVER KID" she was yelling over the cheers from millions of new Yorkers. I shrugged my shoulders

" I felt like it" I replied back.

"well stop jut feeling like it because you may of hurt that kids feelings , how would you like it if he picked on your insecurities. How would you feel Nancy?" she was tapping her foot looking furious.

"jeez I didn't know that you cared that much, it's not a big deal" I muttered, clearly the wrong choice of words.

"NO IT IS A BIG DEAL, BULLIING IS HORRIBLE AND ITS ALL FUN AND GAMES TO THE BULLY UNTILL SOMEONE GETS HURT" she was yelling again.

"then it's hilarious I said it in question form.

She huffed angrily then stormed off. I sighed. Why did my life suck. I asked myself as I walked to a nearby park. I sat down on one of the swings and watched the entrance hoping that Bettina would come back so I could apologize. I could hear neon tree playing in the distance from the parade. That's when a couple entered the park, I looked more closely and it turned out to be Annabeth and Percy. No sign of Grover. I listened to the song playing in the distance it was "everybody talks". Percy let go of Annabeth's hand and bowed. He made a gesture like they do in those old movies where the man asks the woman to dance without saying anything. She blushed and took it. He put one hand on her waist and she put one on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined they started waltzing in the middle of the park.

Who does that? I thought but something inside me made me want what they had, a guy that would make me start dancing in the middle of the park just to see me smile. Even if my soul mate wasn't Percy Jackson, from that moment on I knew that I was going to find one of these so called soul mate. If it was the last thing I would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 6 - dear diary

Nancy

Dear diary

For the past week Bettina's been ignoring me, I was kind if lonely but it wasn't

the first time in my life I had no friends. You will be glad to know that I've

been working on my "bullying issues" and frankly i think this is the first time

I've gone 3 days without making someone burst into tears. Life is kind of Boring

without bullying though I feel so exposed like someone is always talking about

me behind my back, or staring at me funnily. It seems as if I really have grown

with this whole getting over Percy thing. I mean whenever I'm away from him he

only crosses my mind once or twice but all those feelings come rushing back as

soon as I see his face. I feel like melting into a pile if sea water every time

he passes by me in the hall. It's almost impossible to avoid him though. I think

the teachers have sensed our hostility toward each other and are trying to force

us to become friends. Every single activity that requires 2 people they make us

pair up. Well in almost every class's in Mr. Blofis's class's he does the

opposite he seats me on the other side of the room. Well anyway I seriously

doubt think that you would care about my problems. Heck you're a diary, how the

hell are you supposed to make me feel better? My parent said thy I have to write

in this stupid thing every night because they want me to express my feelings . I just think it's a terrible idea I mean what I'd the point of letting your

feelings out to a book? Who would want to read it? This didn't even

get my emotions out it just makes me angry that I have to write . . . in well a stupid book. So you tell me diary . . . . how is this supposed to make me feel better?


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night before school started and I was rushing to finish all of my homework. I men seriously who does their homework in the beginning of break that's reserved for sleeping. I've always had a talent for procrastinating and at the moment I had 4 more pages of a science packet and 10 minutes till I was supposed to go to sleep.

I figured that I could do the homework in eight minutes so I took a quick brake and opened up my laptop. Over the holidays I had gotten quite a lot of presents and a lot of them included one direction merchandise for the store at penn plaza. I went there once just to check out all the merchandise, I started to cry everything was so beautiful. Well anyway in other news I had seen nothing of Percy over the holidays and I was intent on finding him via social networking. I searched up all the possible different names he could come up with on Facebook. But to no avail I did not find him. There was an Percy Jackson is a Terrorist page with some weird pictures of him from when we were twelve. Something about blowing up a national monument… I seriously doubt he did that.

So I suppose that you all are thinking, oh god not another freaking story about how this frizzy red head is obsessed with a guy that she will never be able to get. Well I would like to inform you that I am fully and deeply out of love with him. Yes that's right no more Percy Jackson fever. I bet you all are relieved, I just want to be friends and swear on the bottom of my heart that I will not try and sabotage his relationship with Annabelle…errr Annabeth. Well you see I found out that next door there is a very, very, fine looking boy who's name is Matthew. But unfortunately he doesn't go to Goode High but some private school. I saw him when I had to go to school at 7:30 last week. Kind of awkward because he's lived next to me for about 3 years and I've never said hello. But we seem to be the hello basis. My dad was taking me out shopping the other week and as I stepped out of the elevator he was there with a pizza box in hand. HE SAID HI.

(faceplam) Ok so my two minutes are up I better finish this homework. Talk to you in the morning.

P.S. I really hate having to write in you every freaking night.

The next day

"NANCY" My mom shouted from downstairs. "your going to be late!"

I jumped out of bed and pulled on a maroon pair of skinny jeans jumping into each legg hoping to wiggle in faster. I quickly changed into my white t-shirt and made sure to put on a blue blazer. ( I was trying to look like a girl harry styles) for anyone who was wondering. I checked my clock

"CRAP" I had 5 minuets to get ready and pack my bad for school. I ran over to my desk and shoved all of my homework from last night inside zipping it up quickly. I went over to my dresser and ran a brush through my hair trying to make it as tamable as possible. I ran to the bathroom with my book bag in had I slid the bag down the hallway as I went the other direction. While in the bathroom I squeezed toothpaste on my teeth and brushed it in under 3o seconds while my mom watched from the hallway amused.

"honey get an alarm clock, even though I love watching you scramble for your stuff every morning it just isn't healthy." She said running a hand through her own hair as I gargled water.

"where you see procrastination I see breaking a record before breakfast" I replied dashing to the kitchen and getting a disposable cup. I filled it with milk and jammed it with cereal.

'cereal in a cup" I muttered grabbing my coat and running to the hall.

"BYE MOM" I said as I flung open the door I got in the hallway and pushed the elevator button crunching on my cheerios. I felt like I was missing something. Something important. I shrugged it off as the elevator door opened and I pressed one frantically.

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1 the doors dinged open and I rushed into the lobby.

"Nancy!" My doorman greeted as I passed him.

"Hi Carl! Can't talk going to be late" I replied

"NANCY! Wait!", I came to a stop as my doorman called me back.

"yeah Carl?"

"Nancy aren't you forgetting something?" he asked highly amused. I shook my head looking down. Then cursed.

"Damit Nancy! Shoes!" I cursed to myself as I dashed back to the elevator. i pressed the button about 15 times and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Ding" I ran to the elevator and pressed 9. Again tapping my feet annoyed. How could I have been so stupid I forgot my shoes, imagine if carl hadn't have noticed I wasn't wearing shoes what would the kids at school say. As the doors dinged opened I found ,y mom waiting in front of the elevator with a bored look on her face. In her hand were my shoes and in the other my backpack. I blushed. Because standing right next to my mom was Matthew looking at me with an, are you kidding look.

"Thanks mom" I mumbled taking the items from her hands at Matthew joined me in the elevator. I tried to slip on my convers with as little ease as possible but I ended up elbowing him in the knees making him yelp in surprise.

"sorry!" I said

"no problem" he replied, the air was tense and awkward as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Doesn't this ever happen to you? No of course not because it only happens in my dumb life.

"well it was nice talking to you" I said as the elevator came to a stop. My voice was laced with sarcasm. He cracked a smile. We both moved towards the doors waiting for it to open. When it didn't I just scratched my head. We waited for about two more minutes before I realized that those doors weren't opening. I groaned and pulled the emergency button.

He sighed and slid down the wall so he was sitting on the ground. I followed his actions. So that we were sitting next to each other. My mind was racing, one part of my brain was saying SAY SOMETHING. But the other part of my brain was saying THREE YEARS IT WILL BE AWKWARD! So because me being the idiot that I am settled for the worst possible response ever.

"So how about the Mets"

**LOL jk not ending here I owe you guys a lot since I haven't updated in so long SORRY!**

IDIOT my mind screamed. That was the worst conversation starter ever, not to mention he's a Yankees fan! THERES A HAT RIGHT THERE ON HIS HEAD WITH THE YANKEES SYMBOL AND YOU SAY

"How about the Mets" Others may go for a more casual conversation starter like

"hi I'm ….."

Or

"What time does your school start" But oh NO for me its how about the Mets. Idiot, idiot, idiot. He looked at me like I was crazy. I banged my head against the side of the elevator.

"Well we've lived next to each other for three years a hello I'm Nancy would have been weird" I tried again. That's when he shook his head a smile on his face and laughed.

"Hi, I'm Matthew, and I guess your right it would have been very awkward.

"So, it looks like we're going to be here a while…" I said trailing off not sure what to say next.

"Looks like were going to have to create our own fun then" he say a smirk on his lips looking straight into my eyes.

"Well what do you have in m-mind" our eyes still connected. He thinks for a minuet before choosing his answer carefully.

"Truth or Dare?"

I just blink

"Not much room for doing dares…." I say he frowns.

"Fine we'll have to settle for twenty one questions" he says, I take a double take now.

"twenty one questions? I'm pretty sure its twenty questions" I reply, he shrugs then explains.

" I like the number 21 better…..and it gives me a chance to get to know you more" he says looking to the ground with a faint blush on his cheek. Which of corse causes a domino effect of me blushing.  
"Twenty one questions it is Matthew"

"Matt, call me matt"

**I loved this chapter once I started I just could not stop that's how much I loved it. Going to upload another one this weekend so look out for it sorry so sorry I haven't updated since like last year. (just a month but now its 2013)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nancy Bobofit

Matthew and I had become good friends over the course of the next couple weeks. We would do all kinds of fun things….. sort of we would play in our building

I remember being a little kid and my older brother Lucas would put me up on his shoulders and take me to a nearby park called Carl Schurz. We would walk through the park till we got to a circular garden.**( look at picture its an amazing park in new York LOVE IT)** My favorite thing of this little garden wasn't the roses that would bloom in the spring, but the beautiful statue in the middle. The statue was my favorite character from Walt Disney, Peter Pan. The statue had peter pan sitting on a rock with his head in his hands like he was thinking something over. We would spend hours in that garden playing games, talking about random things. I remember my favorite game that we would play was when it would rain a lot and the garden would get flooded. We would make toy boats out of flowers or leaves and we would race them across the pond. My Big brother was everything to me. I remember Nights when I would have bad dreams I would take my pillow and trudge down the hall to Lucas's room. I remember him saying

"No matter what time it is I will always be there for you"

So I would shake him awake and he would let me curl up under the covers with him. He would wipe the tears off my face and hug me till I wasn't scared anymore. Then once I was calmed down he would take out our favorite film (peter pan) and we would watch it until I drifted off to sleep.

I remember him sticking out the most in our family. He got his genes from a skipped generation so his hair was blonde with a tint of red. He was tall, and had green eyes that would of made any girl melt. He was my hero…. I looked up to my older brother I loved him. But I still remember the day my world was pulled from beneath me.

_(Flashback)_

It was January 1 a day after new years. I remember my tiny little body lying on the bed when I heard the doorbell ring I swung my feet off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened it and standing there was a man, he was dressed in blue and had a gun strapped to his hip. I remember thinking that he looked really funny all dressed in blue and black.

"Hi, I'm officer Sonien I was wondering if this is the Bobofit household?"

I nodded smiling he wasn't so weird anymore he seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Bobofit" I said giving him a full grin smile. He gave me one of the saddest looks I'd ever seen. But quickly covered it up with a morose look on his face He kneeled down on one knee and said

"Sweetheart I would like to talk to your parents if you don't mind" I frowned, why would he give me a look like that…. Had I said something wrong? Just then my mom came dashing to the door her hair wet, she must of just gotten out of the shower.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Bobofit I'm afraid I have some bad news, in reference to your son Lucas…."

My mother's eyes widened

"George! Get out here NOW….. Nancy go to your room" She said sternly but I saw her lip twitch for a millisecond into a frown.

"But…. I want to stay out here!" I protested.

"Now!" she didn't raise her voice but something about her tone told me go now or be punished. I hung my head and walked slowly back to my room, as my dad pushed past me to get to the door. Now was my chance! The mystery man in blue was here for a reason and I was going to find out why. I sneaked back towards my parents and the man in blue and a peaked around the corner watching them. A strand of hair fell in my face and my heart dropped as the man in blue ripped my heart out.

"I'm sorry but your son Lucas is dead" My eyes suddenly felt wet and I could feel my throat closing up, as I let the tears silently flow down my cheeks. All I could think about no matter how hard I tried was how he'd never hug me till I was happy again. Or how we'd never play another game in the park. We'd race our boats when the garden got flooded in the spring. We'd never would watch movies together late at night. All I could think about was how much I'd miss my big brother.

_(Flashback over)_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series Rick Riordan does. Hope you like this chapter not sure if I should end it here with maybe an epilogue at the end? Your choice.**

Nancy Bobofit

I got to school just after the 2 period bell rang. That is correct I missed 45 minutes of class because I was stuck in that stupid elevator. I ran through the halls and got some very disapproving looks from teachers. Some comments were made as I rushed down the hall

"get to class kid!"

"why are you still out in the halls?"

"YOUR LATE!"

By the time I got to calculus which was on the other side of the building I was panting and gasping for air. I barged into the class room and met eyes with my angry teacher. We had started a rumor that he was an elf from the North Pole. Because he was 4 feet tall, and kept his room at a temperature that was always below freezing. His name Mr. Smith. He was a mega nerd he went to space camp even after he got too old for it. Not to mention he owns over 80 board games and on top of that he wears an outrages tie to school each day.

"Ms. Bobofit would you like to explain why you are late to my class?" he asked bringing attention of my arrival to all of my classmates.

"well…. The elevator in my building broke while I was inside and it took a while before they could get me out"

I saw a flash of concern cross his face before he quickly masked it and said

"Ms. Bobofit, please save your story for English class, now take your seat"

I nodded my head and slumped to my seat next to Bettina who is still not talking to me by the way. I really missed her. …. That's when I pulled out my notebook, tore a sheet out and wrote in big bold letters.

SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A BULLY IT JUST… I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT. BUT I REALLY AM SORRY THAT I DID IT AND WISH I COULD TAKE IT BACK. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?

I folded up the paper neatly and as soon as Mr. Smith turned his back I tossed it on her desk. I could tell she was startled because she almost jumped out of her seat as it appeared on her desk. I saw her glance consciously up to the front of the room where Mr. S was droning on and on about who knows what. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she slowly unfolded the paper and scanned it. I saw her sigh and shake her head. Before she wrote back, she had a very efficient was of giving the note to me, which was crumpling it up and throwing it at my head. As I read it all I could think about was how I wish I had handwriting like that, until I got to the part about Percy

Why are you apologizing to me, say it to that Grover boy

P.S : Pay attention

P.P.S : Jacksons absent today, just thought you might want to know

I frowned that was odd. It's very unusual for a student not to comeback after break was over. He was probably just sick or something ….. yeah that was probably it. Little did I know that Percy Jackson would not be coming to school tomorrow or the day after that. Percy Jackson never came back during the sophomore year, and the more days that increased with no sign of Percy. Mr. Blofis seemed sadder each day, waiting for a son that had never come home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan owns all of the characters. **

Nancy Bobofit

For vacation my parents decided to take a trip to San Francisco. So far we had ridden on the cable car, walked over the golden gate bridge and at the moment we were coming back from eating breakfast at a fancy French restaurant. We were stuck in the middle of early morning commuters. In other words we were stuck in traffic. My mom… who was in the front had a huge map in front of her covering most of the windshield, and my dad was honking angrily at the people in front of him whilst glancing at the map to try and find a quicker route the hotel.

I sighed in the backseat puffing a large amount of air from out of my mouth. The worst part of vacation was being stuck in the car, and just when I thought that things would only get even more boring, something strange occurred. I heard a screech come from outside. Not the sound of car tiers but an actual blood curling screech, and suddenly I wasn't so bored. I immediately sat up and scrambled to get my seatbelt off; as soon as it was I rushed towards the window and pressed my face up against the window. I couldn't really make out what I was seeing it was really blurry but what looked like two large pelicans were swooping down the side of a cliff chasing after something.

I quickly scanned the sky for anything those birds may have found interesting, and almost screamed myself when a boy my age fell from the sky and almost crashed his body on the windshield of our car. But luckily a gust of wind pushed him into the bushes, I winced at the thought of how much that must have hurt. He quickly picked himself out of the bushes and turned around to look at the pelicans. A strange feeling settled in my stomach. He had raven black hair….. and sea green eyes he was well muscled but not too much to stand out, and he had a tan like he spent all his time at the beach. I felt like I knew him….. But I just couldn't seem to remember who he was.

I peeled my face away from the window, and leaned back in my seat. Thinking about where I could have possibly seen him before. I ran a bunch of names through my head but none of them seemed to fit. I rubbed my temples with my fingers the scent of eucalyptus was overwhelming. I turned my face back to the window in hope of getting a better look at the boy, but he was gone.

I sighed…. He was probably some holly wood actor who was shooting a scene. That would make a lot of sense… The more I thought about the more it made sense. I sort of remembered watching a movie with someone in it that looked like him. So I let the thought escape my mind, I didn't know that boy…. And I never would.

The Gods

"Brother….. do you really think it was the wisest thing to do….. Manipulating the mortals minds. To make it like my son never existed?" The lord of the sea asked. The king of the gods was trying hard to cover up the disappearance of the oh so popular Percy Jackson.

"We've been over this… it was for everyone's own good. The mortals would have been convinced that Percy had kidnapped-"

"He was…. By your wife"

"I meant the mortals would make a very big deal out of it…."

"so your saying your wife taking my son and thrusting him upon roman demigods isn't a big deal!" Poseidon argued. Zeus licked his lips and turned away for his brother. He was staring at the city below him watching the mortals go about with their daily lives. If only they knew about the danger that was approaching slowly…. Like a storm cloud, that crept up in the sky and made you wonder when the rain would fall.

"I'm saying… life would be much harder for your…. mortal friend. Sally"

"You know what I find very curious brother….. Your egger to deal with a small problem such as my son's notice of absence. But when it comes to the big picture, you don't want to deal with the fact that mother of the earth is rising" Poseidon chuckled humorlessly

"your ego blinds you, we need mortals to survive, they can't defeat the giants without us and we can't defeat the giants without them. It's time to put your pride to the side, just because were gods doesn't mean that we don't need help. Sun Tzu once said that every battle is won before it is fought… So once you get off your high horse and realize that to win we need to work together…. Then we'll win this war" With that last comment Poseidon swiftly walked out of the throne room, leaving Zeus alone.

The End

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. I enjoyed writing it, but this is the final chapter and I hope you liked it. Soooo I guess this is it. Be sure to check out my Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover to those who haven't yet. LOVE YOU GUYS.**


End file.
